Second Chance At Life
by BabLe7
Summary: Few are given them, fewer use them wisely. Upon the apocalyptic end of the ninja world, Naruto is offered a second chance... for a price. With his wife lying dead in his arms the young kage makes a decision that will shake the foundations of the world. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.


Second Chance

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Konoha, 27 years after the Kyuubi attack

"You can't leave me like this. Not again." Naruto said. His voice was strained and he had tears coming down his face. Death and chaos reigned around the young kage; Konoha was under siege.

She smiled a sad smile while looking at Naruto; they had just gotten married last month. Her voice box had been crushed along with her throat; she wouldn't survive more than a minute or two longer. Akatsuki's attack had been sudden and she had been caught unprepared in the initial assault.

Naruto watched as the life slowly left her beautiful eyes. In that moment time stopped for Naruto. The floodgates opened. A deadly and catastrophic mix of Kyuubi's chakra, natural energy, and his own chakra gathered violently around him, swirling like a hurricane. Moments later an explosion of power destroyed everything for hundreds of miles around.

When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a barren wasteland as flat as a piece of glass.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: unknown

Naruto opened his eyes to see white; an endless sea of white. His wife was still held closely in his arms.

"Namikaze Naruto." A low, booming voice called. Naruto whipped around to see quite possibly the last thing anyone wants to see, the Shinigami.

"Y-yes, Sh-Shinig-gami-sama?" he asked, hugging his unmoving wife closer to himself.

"I have been sent by the Council of Ascendant Beings to offer you a deal. We will send you back in time, if you will take care of several individuals that have caused us trouble. Mind you, if you accept this offer, history will be changed, for better or worse, just by sending you back." Shinigami said as he knelt down in front of Naruto, placing a hand on the woman's forehead. "You will keep all of your memories from now, as will Kyuubi." He continued, removing his hand. "Unfortunately, I cannot save your wife's memories, her soul has already left her body."

"I'm being offered a second chance?" Naruto asked tentatively, only to receive a nod from the terrifying being before him. Naruto grinned his famous fox-grin "Whom do you want erased?"

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: gates of Kumogakure no Sato, four years after kyuubi's attack

Six figures approached the gates, five adults and one child. "Hokage-sama, why did we bring the gaki along with us again?" an ANBU asked.

"Naruto-kun is here because it's his birthday and I couldn't leave him in the village while I'm not there." The Hokage replied.

'Good thing I always acted like a kid to begin with. Otherwise they would have to deal with a four year old with the personality of an adult.' Naruto thought. He had already found the first change. Instead of the Kumo nin, coming to Konoha for the treaty, the Hokage had gone to Kumo and brought Naruto along. 'Neji gets to keep his father this time.'

Several minutes later they were standing outside of the Raikage's tower. "Naruto-kun, go wander around the village and play for a little while. Taka will be there, watching over you." The Hokage told his surrogate grandson.

"Hai, Ojii-san!" Naruto all but shouted in his squeaky four-year-old voice. The Sandaime chuckled as he watched Naruto run off.

"Alright, time to see the Raikage."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: some random street

Naruto just walked past an alley when he heard some very familiar sobbing. It was the sobbing of someone who has done nothing wrong yet is still treated like dirt for something they didn't do; the sobbing of a jinchuuriki. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing this. Although he knew it was none of his business in doing so, he rush off as fast as his little legs would take him to the one he had heard sobbing.

As he got closer to the crying figure, a playful smirk appeared on his face. The one crying was Yugito, and he knew exactly how to calm her down. Naruto silently walked up to Yugito, intent on giving her a hug when he tripped and fell face first onto the ground in front of her. "Owie."

Yugito stopped crying and looked up when she heard that, tears still glistening in her eyes. "A-are y-you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he sat up, rubbing the pain out of his face. "Why were you crying?" Naruto asked without removing his hands from his face so his whisker marks were still hidden.

Yugito looked surprised "W-why do you care?" she almost sounded incredulous. Almost.

'Because you're the reason I'm here' he thought before answering, "I wanted someone to spend my birthday with. So why are you crying?" Slowly removing his hands from his face, revealing the whisker marks on his face.

"They threw me out of the sushi shop again and I'm really hungry." She answered, though it sounded more like she was whining, with an adorable pout on her face.

"Taka" Naruto called to the ANBU that was sitting at the top of the alley wall, "Could you get us some sushi please?" Taka nodded and disappeared. Taka was Naruto's favorite ANBU guard because if he asked nice enough, she would do anything short of sexual acts for him. She was happily married even if she couldn't have kids because of an old injury, so she looks after Naruto like a mother would a son.

"Who was that?" Yugito asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I came with the Hokage didn't I?" Yugito just nodded. "Well Taka-san is my personal ANBU guard wherever I go. She's really nice. She's been teaching me how to mold chakra properly since we left the village."

"You must be really important to have an ANBU guard."

"Not really. It's just that everyone tries to hurt me because of Kyuu-oneesan."

"Why doesn't your oneesan watch over you then?"

"She does. Just not in the sense that you're thinking of. My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Yugito."

Just then, Taka walked up to the two of them with a bag of take-out in her hand. "Come on Naru-chan. Let's go to the park to eat, you two." She said in an almost motherly tone. She then noticed the girl had been crying. "Naruto, didn't I teach you to wipe a girls tears away if you see her crying?"

As if by magic, a tissue appeared in Naruto's hand and he started cleaning the tears off of Yugito's face. Once Naruto had finished cleaning off the tears, he stood and offered Yugito a hand getting up. As soon as she took Naruto's hand, he dragged her to her feet and silently refused to let go of Yugito's hand as the three of them walked to the park.

Though Yugito didn't complain about Naruto holding her hand, it was a new sensation and felt weird, but nice at the same time. After they all ate, both Yugito and Naruto were called to the Raikage's tower.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Raikage's office ten minutes later

Naruto and Yugito walked into the Raikage's office holding hand with Taka not three feet behind them. Yugito and Naruto were extremely winded. Both the Hokage and the Raikage raised an eyebrow at this.

Seeing the confused looks, Taka spoke up. "They decided to race here from the park on the other side of the village."

Both kages nodded at this, they both knew it would take something like that to wind their respective charges.

"So you must be Naruto." The Raikage said looking at the blond haired four-year-old. Said boy nodded. "Well, Hiruzen here tells me that today is your birthday, and he was wondering what to get you. So I thought why not let you have a playmate for the entire time you're staying here. And I believe you've already met the playmate we arranged for you to spend time with."

"I have?" Naruto asked with a clueless expression on his face while tilting his head to the side, almost like a wild animal might.

Upon hearing the insinuation in the Raikage's words, Yugito's face lit up with a smile that could outshine the sun. She ran up to the Raikage and gave him a hug while almost shouting out a 'Thank you uncle!' before tackling Naruto in a hug. (A/N: I don't know if the Raikage is really Yugito's uncle, nor do I care, because this is my fic and in this fic he is.)

Naruto had a confused expression on his face for a few more seconds as his brain adjusted to the new information. He then hugged Yugito back saying something along the lines of this being the best birthday ever. After getting Yugito off of him and giving his Ojii-san a hug, Naruto and Yugito were told they could go back to the park to play. Upon hearing this they both raced each other back to the park with Taka right on their heels.

Hiruzen turned to the Raikage, "You think we should have told them that they have been arranged to marry each other and that they will be getting trained by both villages as part of the alliance treaty?"

The Raikage looked thoughtful for a minute before he finally answered. "Nah, it'll be more fun to see their reactions when they find out later." They both laughed at that and went back to watching the two through the Raikage's scrying crystal.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Kumo gates, one week later

"I hope I see you again Naruto-kun." Yugito said to Naruto as he was about to leave.

"I'll miss you too Yugito-chan."

"Oh, didn't we tell both of you?" the Hokage said, earning him confused looks from both of the children, "You two are going to be trained by both Konoha and Kumo as part of the alliance treaty."

The Raikage chuckled. "You forgot to mention that they are to be wed as soon as they are old enough."

The expressions on both of their faces were priceless. Both kages couldn't take it anymore and fell onto the ground laughing their asses off.

Over the week the two children had spent with each other, they had developed a habit of tackling each other when they got excited, they just didn't know why (Kyuubi and Nibi influencing them). So when they finally came out of the shock from the initial announcement, they both attempted to tackle each other at the same time. That resulted in what appeared to be a super powered head-butt from both of them and both landing on the ground holding their heads, causing the laughter from the two calming kages to redouble.

(A/N: I could have ended it right here but I decided to give you, the reader, the longest, most descriptive chapter I possibly can. So I hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter.)

"So Naruto we're just going back so that you can gather all of your things and bring them back here so you can start your taining here. Then, after three years, the two of you will be coming back to Konoha to finish your ninja training. And both of you will be allowed to accept missions from either village once your training is done.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Raikage's office, two weeks later

"Killer Bee, I want you to teach both Naruto and Yugito everything you can about being a jinchuuriki and about being a ninja for the next three years." The Raikage told his brother.

"Sure, how hard could it possibly be?" Bee replied. If only he knew. (A/N: I am not going to have Killer Bee rap in my fic; I can't, therefore it would suck worse than usual for Bee if I tried to make him. If I do pull out any rhymes, they will most likely be unintentional.)

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Kage's training ground, one hour later

Bee, Yugito and Naruto were all sitting in a circle (it looked more like a triangle) after a light (for them) workout. Bee was explaining to Naruto and Yugito how to contact their bijuu. "First, you have to meditate, calm yourself, block out all of your senses. Next you need to enter your own mind, we all have different ways of doing this so I can't help you there. Finally, you must locate your bijuu and make a deal with them about how you're going to work with each other."

Naruto looked confused, "But I can already talk to Kyuu-oneesan. She's really pretty."

"He said your bijuu not your sister." Yugito said, slapping Naruto upside his head in the process.

"You misunderstood me before. I call Kyuubi 'Kyuu-oneesan' because that's the role she plays in my surrogate family."

"Oh." Yugito said while having the decency to look a little embarrassed before going back to meditating.

Fifteen minutes later, Yugito stopped meditating. "Alright, now that you've both made contact with your bijuu, what did they give you to aid you?" Bee asked the two.

"Oneesan gave me an affinity to every element and made it easier for me to manipulate the raw elements themselves." Naruto said.

"I can summon undead, use ghost fire and take on the form of the Nibi."

"Good, now I can figure out how to train both of you. Now both of you run 50 laps around the training field, then do 100 sit-ups, 50 pushups and do 100 squats. The first one done picks where we eat." Bee said. (For those of you thinking that this workout is insane, shove it. I've done this exact workout before. Except the squats were stair-steps. One more thing, if you do this workout more than twice a week and your muscles aren't used to it, your limbs will feel like they were run over by a steamroller.)

Yugito looked at Naruto only to find a Naruto-shaped cloud of dust (I honestly got this idea from a Simpsons episode). She cursed realizing she was already a lap and a half behind Naruto.

Bee chuckled, the last time he had seen anyone move that fast was when he had startled Yugito and she ended up clinging to the ceiling with her fingers and toes much like a cat (I know that's not a realistic situation, deal with it).

In the end Naruto won by a quarter of a second because of his initial head start. So they ended up eating at a random ramen restaurant.

When they got back to the training field, Bee had them sit in a circle (triangle) again. "Alright, now that we've had lunch, it's time to get to know each other a little bit better. I want each of you to tell me, if you had power to do anything you wanted, what would you do with it?"

Naruto answered without hesitation. "I would use it to protect the people and things that are precious to me." His voice was full of determination.

Yugito took longer to answer. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it too much before."

"Well, Naruto, you had the correct answer. When you protect that which you hold dear, you become the most powerful you can be, much the same way a mother will do anything to protect her child." Bee said sagely. "Now I would like both of you to tell me about yourselves, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and anything else you want to tell me."

This time Yugito decided to go first. "My name is Nii Yugito. I like cats, sushi, Naruto-kun, and my uncles. I dislike dogs, the owner of that one sushi restaurant and people who pick on me. My hobbies are eating sushi and playing with Naruto. And my dream is…" she ends discreetly looking at Naruto.

Naruto, who was seemingly oblivious to Yugito's glance, decided it was his turn to introduce himself. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, Yugito-chan, and foxes. I dislike the people that beat me on my birthday in Konoha and people who worship others either because they're considered geniuses or because of their bloodline. I also hate fangirls. My hobbies are trying new kinds of ramen, learning new stuff and finding out where Yugito-chan is ticklish. My dream is to surpass the Yondaime Hokage. As for additional information, I know who my parents are even though Ojii-san refuses to tell me."

Naruto's last comment sparked Bee's interest. "And who would they be Naruto?"

Naruto just held up four fingers. Bee got the message and didn't inquire any further because you never know who might be listening and the last thing the boy needed right now was more enemies.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Kazekage's home in Suna

"Gaa-chan, come help me set the table."

"Hai, kaa-san." Gaara replied.

"And when you're done could you go remind your father about dinner, he's probably buried in paperwork again. Honestly I think Sandaime-sama just gave him the job to escape the paperwork."

"Hai."

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Amegakure, Hanzou's office

This is a very interesting idea you have here Mr.…"

"Pein. Just call me Pein."

"Very well. This is a very interesting way of reuniting the village you have here Pein. Well, I think this is going to be a time of prosperity for the people of Ame once again." Hanzou said, offering Pein a hand, which he took.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Raikage's mansion, that night.

Yugito and Naruto were sharing a guest room that had two twin size beds. Yugito was sound asleep under her covers. Naruto, unfortunately, had just woken up in a cold sweat. He had just watched Yugito dieing in his arms again. He had been having that nightmare ever since he was sent back in time.

Naruto got out of his bed and went over to Yugito, gently nudging her awake. "What?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Can I sleep with you, Yugito-chan? I just had a nightmare." Naruto pleaded in the way only a four-year-old could.

Still half asleep, Yugito didn't exactly hear the question, only the word please. "Sure."

Naruto crawled into bed with her while holding onto his plushie of Kyuubi. They both fell back to sleep with Naruto hugging his plushie and Yugito using Naruto like a teddy bear, the Kyuubi plushie was situated in-between the two children.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Location: Yugito and Naruto's shared bedroom, the next morning

Yugito slowly opened her eyes as sunlight filtered into the room (I know this isn't even likely in Kumo so don't comment on it). What she saw was a mass of blond hair. Normally this wouldn't be odd since her hair had a tendency to fall over her face in the middle of the night. But Yugito remembered falling asleep with her hair all but in a ponytail, plus the hair in front of her was spiky, hers was straight. She looked down only to find Naruto snuggled up against her drooling on his plushie. She would yell at him later for being in her bed. For now, he was too cute to bother. It would be another two hours before Naruto woke up, but in those two hours something happened that Yugito never would have expected. Naruto mumbled out everything he had said in the last two hours before he was sent back in time as he relived them.

Yugito was shocked. Either he was having the most believable nightmare ever with how he reacted and the expressions going across his face or he was reliving an event from the past. '_What the hell happened to him to give him these kinds of nightmares?_'

"Yu-chan" Naruto mumbled as tears started pouring out of his eyes. "Don't leave me like this. Not again. Yugito-chan, don't leave me." He continued mumbling.

'_Enough is enough._' Yugito thought. "Naruto, wake up." She said as she gently shook him.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he started frantically looking around himself. He soon found himself looking directly into Yugito's worried eyes. Without any hesitation he grabbed her in a tight hug. "I thought I'd lost you again." He cried as tears freely rolled down his face.

Yugito was confused. '_Was that really just a simple nightmare that he was having?_' "What do you mean by 'again' Naruto-kun?"

That woke Naruto up completely. '_Did I just say what I hope I didn't?_' "Huh?"

"You just said 'I thought I'd lost you again', what do you mean by 'again'?"

'_Fuck. I did say what I'd hoped I didn't._' Naruto thought. "Um, well, you see-"

"Breakfast is ready." Bee called into the room from the other side of the door.

Yugito looked at the door in agitation. She then looked back at Naruto only to find yet another Naruto-shaped cloud of dust. She looked back at the open and swaying door with a twitch in her right eye. "Naruto! There better be food left when I get down there!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

After breakfast was over Bee told them to go get washed up so they could go get some proper training clothes for the two of them.

"Yugito-chan, where's the bathroom?" Naruto asked, fully intent on getting away from the persistent girl for right now.

Yugito firmly grabbed Naruto's wrist to make sure he couldn't get away before dragging him into the bathroom and making him get undressed.

"What are you doing? I'm a guy! I shouldn't be getting a bath with a girl!" he almost yelled while frantically trying to get away, to no avail. Though he had gotten a bath with Taka before, that was strictly as a surrogate mother. Naruto was fairly sure friends weren't supposed to take baths together like this.

"Shut up and let me wash your back, it'll be faster this way" Said a now nude Yugito with her arms crossed over her chest. She apparently hadn't discovered a sense of modesty yet. She then dragged Naruto over to the bath before all but tossing him in. Yugito then got in the bath herself and grabbed Naruto in a hug from behind. She then leaned her head onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Now you're going to tell me exactly what you meant earlier when you said you thought you'd lost me."

Never more so than now was Naruto glad that he hadn't hit puberty again yet. Yugito's whisper sent a shiver straight down his spine. And the soothing feeling of her washing his back didn't help him keep his mouth shut. "Fine." Naruto said dejectedly, getting Yugito's attention. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Alright." Yugito said, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Shinigami-sama and what he called the Council of Ascendant Beings gave me a second chance at life after I destroyed everything on the Elemental Continent, myself included."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Yugito said while not lifting her head off of his shoulder.

"You were the cause. You died in my arms one month to the day after you married me. Do you understand now why I didn't want to tell you?"

"How could you have had that much power by then? We'll only officially be married after we make chuunin or when we turn eighteen."

"When I was given the second chance, _everything_ changed. Last time I didn't meet you 'till I was seventeen. Naruto said as he started to sob uncontrollably he really didn't want to remember any of it.

Yugito just turned him around on her lap and hugged him close. "It's okay Naru-kun." She said, giving him a kiss on the top of his head and rubbing his back. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She went back to washing him as soon as he calmed down.

As soon as both of them were washed, dried and dressed, they headed back to the living room area to find Bee waiting for them. Bee noticed that Naruto looked like he had been crying but let it go for now. Naruto would tell him if it was something he needed to know. "Alright, since we're going out shopping were going to pick up a book for each of you on the basics of some extra topic you wanna learn. Now come on." Bee said as he led them out the door and into the market district of Kumo.

One hour later, they walked out of a clothing store with a large amount of durable clothes in varying sizes for exercising in and, in Naruto's case, some normal ones as well to get rid of his orange jumpsuit. The three then walked to a bookstore where Naruto picked out a book on seals (If you think I'm talking about the animal, slap yourself across the face really hard right now) and Yugito got (I was tempted to say the Kama Sutra) a book on poisons and antidotes.

Over the next week, Bee taught Naruto and Yugito all of the ins and outs of how to mold chakra and what the hand signs did. During this time they were also taught the basics of chakra control by keeping pieces of paper stuck to their foreheads. At the beginning of each lesson Bee would have the two doing various exercises and stretches to ensure that their muscles were in top shape.

For the next three weeks, Bee worked the two into exhaustion with the exercises before having them go through different katas that suited them to improve their flow from one move to another. The reason he always worked them to exhaustion before having them go through their katas was because there would be times when they would need to fight even if they were completely exhausted.

To Naruto he gave katas that would flow together but still hold the power of the Gouken in each strike, much the same way the natural forces he would be learning to control flow together and pack the power of all of nature.

To Yugito he gave katas that relied heavily on her cat-like flexibility but focused mainly on pressure points and incapacitation much like the Hyuuga's Jyuuken, this would become even more effective once Yugito learned how to add the ghost fire or poisons to her strikes.

The next month integrated sparring into the kata practicing and they would go over how to call upon the elemental powers at the most basic level after all of the taijutsu practicing was done. By the end of the month they were both on par with academy students in chakra control and taijutsu and could each generate flames the size of a fingernail without too much trouble.

(A/N: If you think I'm going too fast with their training, they are being personally tutored by a kage-level shinobi just about every day for at least eight hours a day so I think their progress is reasonable.)

For the next ten months (the rest of that training year if you've been counting), they continued working on chakra control, katas, sparring, exercises, elemental control and increased difficulty level of their chosen extra fields of interest.

By the end of the first year of training both Naruto and Yugito were on same level as academy students who were just beginning their third year of training. Naruto could make sealing scrolls and explosive tags from scratch and had also made a type of explosive tag that was five times more powerful than the standard kind. Yugito was able to make minor poisons, such as one that will give the effect of a stomach virus or simply numbing agents to inhibit movement. Both of them could now freely generate fire in any reasonable quantity. Finally, can now hover a kunai above their hands using chakra.

Over the next year, the two continued with the exercises, although the amount was nearly triple what is was when they started. Bee continued to give them more complicated katas to improve their coordination, balance, and agility. He had also give them minor gravity seals that he planned on increasing later depending on how quickly they adjusted to them. The sparring continued, but now it was both of them against Bee. Bee also taught them the three basic academy jutsus with rai bunshin replacing the normal one since neither seemed to be able to do that one. Bee taught Naruto how to manipulate lightening while Nibi taught Yugito how to summon undead.

By the end of the year, Naruto and Yugito were on par with students in their final year at the academy in taijutsu (In all my stories, unless I say otherwise, the ninja academies have six years before you graduate). They both had 2.5x gravity seals to aid in their strength and speed building. Their chakra control was on par with a low-level chuunin. Naruto could now make blood seals and basic weapon enhancement seals. Yugito could now create paralysis poisons and was working on a truth serum formula with mixed results. Naruto was halfway to mastering water manipulation and had mastered manipulating lightening. Yugito could summon at most three skeletons, any more and they would all fall apart.

The time spent outside of training, however little of it there was, was spent together by Naruto and Yugito. Usually they would just sit together and watch the sunset, as they were too tired to do anything else. Occasionally, Yugito would get Bee to tell them ghost stories; Naruto would always end up sleeping in her bed when that happened. Yugito no longer cared when Naruto ended up in her bed, She would have to get used to it eventually since they were bound to marry when they were older.

On several occasions one of them has put the other to sleep just by touch. Naruto, when he would rub just behind Yugito's ears. And Yugito, when she would rub the whisker marks on Naruto's face. This situation often resulted in one falling asleep with their head on he other's lap, but neither cared. As long as they got to spend time with each other, then everything was fine for them.

For the final year of training under Bee, the exercises were, again, twice as much as the previous year. Again Bee introduced more complicated katas, and again they sparred against Bee. But this time in the spars, they were allowed to use whatever ninjutsu and genjutsu they knew. After they had sparred, Bee would show both of them how to harness their Bijuu's chakra properly. After they had worked on harnessing yokai, they would work on a new ninjutsu until they had mastered it. Finally they would play a game of hide-and-seek where they would suppress their chakra signatures as much as possible and then try to find each other based on sensing their chakra signatures.

At the end of the year both Naruto and Yugito had overall skills equal to a mid to high-level genin and both had 6x gravity seals active at all times. Their chakra control was high-chuunin to low-jounin level. In addition to those skills, Naruto could now make mid level modification seals for weapons and Yugito could create poisons that proved to be highly acidic when mixed with blood. Naruto unfortunately couldn't increase his ability to use the elements any further as Bee didn't know how to properly manipulate any of the other elements. Yugito on the other hand increased the number of skeletons that she could summon to twenty.

In their spars, the teamwork between Naruto and Yugito was starting to give Bee a small amount of trouble. If it weren't for their current inability to do genjutsu, both children would have been considered low to mid-chuunin level. Due to the hide-and-seek exercises that were done at the end of each training session, both Naruto's and Yugito's chakra-sensing ability was what would be expected of a low-level chuunin.

Naruto was starting to relive the final moments in his old life while he slept so often that he ended up sleeping with Yugito every night just so he wouldn't have to wake her up. Yugito didn't complain about this, after all, she got a teddy bear out of the deal.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

That's the end of the chapter. I know I sorta rushed through the training but I put everything down that they did and that they learned.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Just so you know, I've altered Yugito's age to be 3 years older than Naruto instead of the 14 years older that she is in the series.

I've had a large amount of trouble not writing kissing scenes because then I remember how young the two of them are in this chapter ever time I go to write it.

One last thing; Can someone please explain how the whole beta reader system works.


End file.
